


Cold Hand

by TheBeautyOfTarth



Series: A hundred ways to annoy Brienne [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cold Weather, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, i give myself a thousand points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautyOfTarth/pseuds/TheBeautyOfTarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne hated being cold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hand

**Author's Note:**

> i did it again, this time was easier. fanfic still with lots of typos and grammatical mistakes, i suck at prepositions.  
> English is not my first language and i'm still very much foreing.

Brienne hated cold. She was from the warm south and her young age prevented her of knowing more than a few winters. She particularly remembers her second winter where it had been so cold it snowed several inches, that was the first time she saw snow. She was five and happy to see and experience something new and splendid like that but now she couldn’t be sicker of the white cold thing; it was in her hair, in her boots, in her horse seat, in her cloak, even in her eyelashes. 

She thought she had felt cold before but the truth was that nothing could compare to spending a winter in the north. It felt like if you were thrown to the seven hells in flesh, but instead of fire it was ice and snow everywhere you looked at… and winter was just starting. 

The north was getting colder and the days shorter each passing day. It was difficult to keep a good pace on the road, now full of snow, it was even harder to find food or a place to sleep that could provide some protection from the elements. Jaime and Brienne had to sleep very close in order to keep the warmth. After several days outdoors an inn was a welcome sight to the both of them. 

Brienne just wanted to get rid of her damp clothes and sleep in a real bed so she didn’t even thought in protest when the innkeeper told them she had just one bed available for the two of them and they could take it or sleep in the barn with the pigs. To Jaime’s surprise Brienne didn’t complain and eagerly took the key of the room asking Jaime to pay for it before she left him there to go upstairs not even interested in having supper. 

Brienne was already in bed when he entered the room after a while, her chain mail, boots and woolen clothes discarded on the floor. She was facing the wall so it was hard to tell if she was still awake, for an instant Jaime didn’t know where he was supposed to sleep. Usually sharing blankets under the stars was acceptable for Brienne, but being in the cold dirt was different to a real bed; they never shared bed in inns, not since the Lady Stoneheart unfortunate encounter. 

Brienne interrupted his thoughts “You better take of all your wet clothes before comming to bed Jaime, I’m having a hard time to get warm in here and I would hate to throw you away just because you are wet” It was indeed one of the coldest days they both had experienced in their lives, the fire in the heart wasn’t simply enough so Jaime didn’t protest about Brienne’s demands. It was well known the best way to get warm was sharing body heat… or a good fuck

Jaime promptly undressed, and just clad in his small clothes crept into bed, Brienne herself was in her under tunic. For a moment Jaime doubted whether it was wise to put his arm around Bienne’s waist and held her closer but he decided against it. Although it felt so wrong not holding her in some way; just last night they had slept in each other arms and now it was like two total strangers sharing a bed. Determinate to not lose that bond they created previous nights before Jaime simply put his left hand in Brienne’s thigh; she hissed “You’re cold” she pointed out but Jaime didn’t move a single finger “take your hand off Ser” 

“And lose it by frostbite? You’re a terrible wench, it’s getting colder each minute and if I don’t warm it as soon as possible it might as well as to fall off my wrist” 

“Don’t be dramatic Jaime, if it was the case your fingers would have fallen off a few weeks ago when you fell to that river by accident” 

“You got a point there wench but what if it falls off? How I’m supposed to protect you my lady with just a paw that’s frozen stiff?" 

“You forget I can defend myself just fine Jaime, besides your hand is definitely NOT frozen stiff, and I can feel it’s pretty much functional. Stop doing that, you’re cold!” 

“I’m not doing anything” 

“Yes you do. You’re rubbing your hand against me to get warm! It annoys me” 

“Perhaps if you let me put it under your tunic it would get warm sooner. It would be even better if you let me put it between your breasts or maybe squeezing them will make it warm up faster, I sure will” Jaime moved slowly his hand from her thigh to her hip and then to her inner thigh again in a provocative way “or maybe if you let me put my hand in your soft, warm…” 

“You try that and the frostbite won’t be the one separating your only hand from your wrist, Ser” 

“It was a bad Jape my lady, I’m sorry” Jaime sounded really apologetic and removed his hand from her “in my defense I’ll say you always have cold feet but I never complain” 

Brienne was silent for a moment but then her hand reached for his and intertwined their fingers while bringing him closer to her “good night Jaime” then he intertwined his foot with hers and got even closer (if that was even possible) “good night my Lady” 

Tomorrow they surely would have to sleep under the rough elements but just for today they both will sleep warm and soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the comments and kudos on "my lady wench"  
> ;) you guys rock


End file.
